


Group chat

by njk19



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, F/M, Friendship, M/M, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:45:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njk19/pseuds/njk19
Summary: AU. Jeff and Hannah are still alive. Justin is adopted by Clay’s parents.





	Group chat

**Sheri:**  my ideas are the best thank me later

 

**Jessica:**  omg I love it

 

**Hannah:** ^^^what my girlies said

 

**Justin:** why are girls like this

 

**Jeff:** ahahahah that’s why I’m gay and in a relationship with your gay ass brother

 

**Justin:**  Ik I hear you both enough. Which GROSS CAN YOU FUCKING NOT!

 

**Clay:** just because you don’t get any since you and Jessica split up and she bagged our man Alex you poor baby;) anyways why am I in this I have enough of seeing you all in school, when you all turn up at my house to see Justin and when I’m forced to go out. This is overkill!

 

**Clay Jensen left the conversation**  

 

**Tyler:**  something’s never change ahahah

 

**Tyler Down added Clay Jensen to the conversation**

 

**Tyler:**  if I have to put up with this shit so do you

 

**Sheri:**  excuse me what Tyler? Dear boyfriend of mine.. would you like to rephrase that?

 

**Tyler:**  this amazing group chat with my beautiful girlfriend and amazing friends woooooo

 

**Clay:**  your so whipped it’s disgusting seriously gross

 

**Jeff:** don’t know what your talking about.. your whipped too babe

 

**Clay:**  am not

 

**Jeff:**  aw babe you don’t have to pretend infront of our friends

 

**Clay:**  1) YOUR FRIENDS 2) no sex for a month

 

**Jeff:**  wow revoked sex privileges my mans serious... shit

 

**Sheri:** excuse you Clay as much as you don’t like to admit it you love us we are ALSO YOUR FRIENDS!! Do you seriously think we spend all our time at yours and Justin’s parents house just to see his face... hell to the NOOOOOOO

 

**Jessica:**  once again I agree with Sheri^^

 

**Hannah:**  me too

 

**Justin:**  RUDEEEEEE

 

**Tyler:** I’m your best friend

 

**Tony:** I’m his best friend asshole fuck off

 

**Clay:**  stfu boys.. Don’t cry

 

**Alex:**  tf are you all talking about at 3:30am unlike some people I would actually like to sleep for school and not look like a walking talking zombie good night you bunch of weirdos

 

**Ryan:**  g’night Alex

 

**Ryan:**  isn’t it weird how Jeff and Clay literally only came out as gay a year ago and have been in a relationship that whole time while me and Tony the original gay boys are single asf

 

**Clay:** get in a relationship with each other then? 

 

**Tony:** definitely not. He’s too gay for me

 

**Ryan:**  and your too small I like someone tall

 

**Clay:** Tony I pray for you and your dwarf size.

 

**Tyler:** I love you Clay you sarcastic asshole

 

**Jeff:**  you trying to say you have feelings for my boyfriend? I will rip your balls off and make you eat them baboon

 

**Tyler:**  shut it shrimpy

 

**Clay:**  Tyler for an easier life I have learnt to not answer back when he’s being a freak. I’m on your side tho boyo!!

 

**Jeff:** betrayed by my one and only. The love of my life. The butter to my bread. My boyfriend.. oh how my heart is breaking

 

**Clay:** Jesus fucking Christ you are so gay you fucking drama queen. Remind me why I’m with you?

 

**Jeff:**  I fuck you in the ass good that’s why

 

**Justin:**  that’s my fucking little brother perv

 

**Clay:**  shut up both of you

 

**Zach:** how did I get roped into this shit. Why am I here? 

 

**Scott:** fuck knows Zach but I have learnt to not question the sanity of our friends

 

**Zach:**  smart man

 

**Tony:** I need alcohol for this shit

 

**Clay:**  may god have mercy on your soul sinner

 

**Tony:**  tf man

 

**Clay:** idk I was reading god shit and thought it sounds good so I had to try it out was waiting for the right time to say it

 

**Tony:**  that’s what you call Christianity dipshit

 

**Clay:** omg amigo let me find some shits to give.. oh wait I couldn’t find any

 

**Clay:** do I care??? I THINK THE FUCK NOT

 

**Tony:** why your even my friend idk

 

**Clay:**  bcos I’m cool and gay

 

* * *

 

**Alex:** Where tf are Clay and Tyler assholes ditched me in maths:(

 

**Jeff:** They both should have been there. I picked Clay and the dipshit up from his and took them to school. After I said bye he walked off with Tyler while I went with Justin. What the fuck he never misses any class, Clay is the biggest nerd ever. Hell he’s never been in trouble with the teachers before. Anyone know where he is ASAP? 

 

**Justin:** No need to worry Jeff. I know where he is. Mom text me saying she had been called out of work to pick Clay up as he had been suspended Tyler too she bumped into his dad. Tyler’s dad and mom talked he said it was ok if he went to mine with Clay as his dad and our mom had to go back to work. 

 

**Tyler:** That school is an absolute fucking joke! Literally would have made my day if I had been permanently kicked out of that school a fucking hate it. Nothing but fucking gimps in that shithole

 

**Clay:** Mate am fucking furious. We get suspended for a week and they get fucking nothing but a pat on the fucking back. Stupid cunts. Might just go for round 2 when were allowed back that will make sure I get kicked out!! 

 

**Tyler:** COUNT ME INNNN!!!!! I’m pissed clean off too. But hey let’s chill out;)

 

**Alex:** Fuck knows what’s going on but I hope your both okay. Love you guys x

 

**Clay:** We are fine nothing major just seriously pissed off rn. We love you too x

 

**Hannah:** Jesus. My two nerds get suspend for a week. I just bumped into that asshole Bryce and it looks like someone did a number on him. Lmao tf is going on with school today AHAHAHAH. Glad my boys are ok I will come see you guys tonight after school with the girls and the rest of the gang! 

 

**Tony:** Man I would have paid money to see Bryce get his ass kicked that’s something I have always wanted to see. Anyways boys what’s happened how tf do two of the biggest nerds in the school get suspended that’s what I want to know? 

 

**Tyler:** Well I don’t think anyone is stupid enough to video it. I mean saying that if I wasn’t kicking montys head in at the time I would have loved to take a video of Bryce getting his ass handed to him from the one and only Clay Jensen. Fuckers deserve all they get. Homophobic twats giving Clay shit for fucking ages. Luckily for us we caught them trying to stash weed in his locker no doubt going to grass him up at some point to get him in shit. Took the weed. We had a fight. They must have forgot about the weed probably too surprised and embarrassed that we beat the shit out of them until teachers pulled us off them. So now we got shit loads of weed and are getting stoned in the shed with takeout while watching Netflix on his iPad. LIFE IS GOOD BITCHESSSS:)

 

**Jeff:** Why didn’t you tell me you were getting shit off the little pricks Clay I would have sorted it out. Damnit I know you want to fight your own battles but I’m your boyfriend. I love you babe and don’t want you getting hurt. I’m leaving school now and coming over. Have to make sure your ok myself. So help me god if there is one mark on you I’m going  to whoop his ass. I’m ringing Justin because more than likely he will want to come too. The rest of you stay in school! I’m glad your both ok but next time tell me what’s going on. 

 

**Justin:** Just had a phone call from Jeff saying I might want to come home and to check the group chat. Of course at first I was shocked asf naturally that my little brother the gay ass nerd beat the shit out of Bryce and Tyler the whipped nerd beat Monty up. Then I felt proud of you both. Then I fucking remembered something about MY BROTHER GETTING SHIT OFF THOSE LITTLE FUCKING LOW LIFE SCUM BAGS NOW IM FUCKING LIVID. Next time as Jeff said tell fucking us please Clay I love you your my brother I don’t want you getting hurt if something happened to you I would never forgive myself. Also you too Tyler I might not have liked you at first but your my friend to idc if my stupid brother tells you not to say anything you tell me. He would forgive you 5 mins later anyways.

 

**Clay:** I know I’m sorry I promise to tell you next time. I just wanted to deal with this one thing myself which is stupid I know. But hey atleast we beat them:). I love you both so much. Jeff drive save and we will see you both when you get here!

 

**Scott:** Good on you both my little minions am proud. Glad you kids are ok see you after school. 


End file.
